Talk:L96A1
Note: It is NOT an AWP (Arctic Warfare Police) just because Counterstrike says so. It's an AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum), the easiest way to tell is the colour. 17:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Whoever keeps changing it back to AWP, do you mind? Look at the gun; it's not an AWP. I'm not so sure about the variant. How about for now we just call it the Arctic Warfare, because it might not be the Magnum. 17:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, good call. Keep it as Arctic Warfare. All I know is that it's certainly not an AWP. Just assumed it'd be an AWM anyway. Harv9001 18:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The Counter Strike rifle was an AWM anyway. 18:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) True, it was an AWM rifle. But in the game files and the community it was refered to as an AWP, so everyone calls the Arctic Warfare rifles "AWPs" which annoys me. 21:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC). another name besides AWM is the L96 GUYS!! We need to wait on solid names. Calm yourselfs. Dolten Lets Talk 18:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lock the page if you have to. A Lonely Nomad 18:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That's the point I was trying to make; call it the Arctic Warfare now, since that refers to the whole series, then change it when we know exactly what variant it is. 18:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it at whatever it is untill we have confirmation. Dolten Lets Talk 18:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It could be a l96A1.Sgt Sprinkles 22:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Move to 'Arctic Warfare'? I think we should move this page to 'Arctic Warfare' until more details are given out by Treyarch. Per other editors further up the page, we don't know for certain what variant this is, and it can always be moved back if it's the AW Magnum. If there asre no objections in 24 hours, I'll move it. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 13:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to whoever moved the page. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 15:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Be factual. It is the AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum). Who ever disagrees, is just plain wrong. :First of all, please sign your posts with ~~~~. Second of all, we don't have confirmation by Treyarch or Activision confirming what variant of the Arctic Warfare line of weapons this gun is. Third, please don't be so confrontational when posting. It rubs most people the wrong way. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 15:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Unitl the game comes out, calling it the Arctic Warfare magnum is a breach of the No Real Life info policy. A Lonely Nomad 15:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I forgot there was a policy on that. Thanks, Nomad. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 22:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) L96A1 I might have to respectfully disagree about the AWM, it is certainly not an AWP no doubt about that. This sniper rifle is more likely to be an L96A1 and not the Arctic Warfare variant. The L96A1 was produce in 1982 and the arctic warfare variant in 1991. Source: http :// www. accuracyinternational. com/about_us.php (sorry I couldn't add the full link, it is the official Accuracy International website) Regards, Lord Deji 20:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You have that backwards; it was the Arctic Warfare originally. It only became the L96A1 when it entered British service in the late 1980's. 19:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, got it wrong; the L96A1 is the Accuracy International PM, the Arctic Warfare is the Swedish commissioned version, aka the L118. 20:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Other facts that came to my attention. :: ::from wikipedia - Cold War page ::Cold War (1947–1953) ::Cold War (1953–1962) ::Cold War (1962–1979) ::Cold War (1979–1985) ::Cold War (1985–1991) : ::So the possibility of having the AW variant is still probable (but I don't think so, if so, I will be surprise (not that i don't want it)) ::Lord Deji 23:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The L96 is very possible; if you look at the body of the gun and it's barrel, it appears very similar. However, unless we see the stock, it would be difficult to tell. (Also, off-topic, but someone needs to put in whichever revolver was present in the demo to the lists of weapons. I'm not sure if it was the .357 or .44, though) :: The revolver was a Colt Python, making it a .357 by default. 15:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be renamed to L96A1,in codblackopsnews.com its named as said,anyone agree huh? 02:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :TBH we don't care what another website calls it. Darkman 4 02:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) And if i make it a black ops site, and i call it the M24, should we change it? anyone else agree huh? Am i right or am i right Qw3rty! 02:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? and if you're being immature about this please be mature. Poop copter 02:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) He's saying that a third party, unofficial site stated it was the L96A1, and how he could easily make his own Black Ops news site and call it the M24, stating that just because they call it the L96A1, doesn't mean it's true. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :you know, we did actually have someone misidentify the AWM as a M24 when the MP trailer was first released. :p Darkman 4 02:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::>.> ::<.< ::LOL SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Great... Everyone's new quick-scoping noob fest... I guess it won't be so bad if Sleight of Hand Pro is out. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Or if Treyarch nerf the system to eliminate quick-scoping. But then all the scrubs will start complaining that it got taken out. 16:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Real-Life info about the gun? I just thought since this is a new gun in the series then adding info for new people to know about this gun,not that I don't know but just for other people so misconceptions can be prevented. Poop copter 14:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If they use it for quick scope I will hate this weapon like the cheytac in MW2. :@Poop copter - The wiki has a strict policy against IRL info. It's the Call of Duty Wiki, not the Gun Wiki. At most, we put a link to the Wikipedia article, nothing more. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... what SSD said :P -- Soldier 15:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Someone made a link so I'm good. 02:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) the caliber this gun is a .338 sniper round here is an http for informaition on the gun ">SSDGFCTCT9]' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) possible awm on wmd the awm is a sniper made for sub-zero enviroments meaning it could be used by snipers in wmd i am posting it on this for pending approval possible awm on wmd the awm is a sniper made for sub-zero enviroments meaning it could be used by snipers in wmd i am posting it on this for pending approval That's a speculation. If it isn't confirmed, don't put it on the article. Go ahead and blog about it, but the article is for confirmed information, especially when it concerns a game that hasn't been released yet. 'SSDGFCTCT9' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Realistic scope look Can anyone make a trivia about it? I just think its a little detail that needs some attention,I mean writings on guns are talked about so why not this? Because of the word ''realistic. We're not looking for IRL information. If the scope looks retarded, well, it's retarded. Wouldn't be the first time it happens in a video game and we shouldn't bother noting it. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC)dude ssdgfctct9 stop being a troller people just want to make pointswontbackdown 03:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC)